The Roger-Williams-Rhode Island Hospital Oncology Group participates in the cooperative group studies of the Gynecologic Oncology Group. These clinical investigations are designed to evaluate the potenial value of various modes of therapy in the treatment of malignant disease arising in the female gential tract. Studies in which our group is participating includes the use of chemotherapy, radiotherapy and surgery in the treatment of early and advanced ovarian carcinoma and advanced cervical carcinoma. New drugs as well as the use of sequential therapy with different forms of therapy are under study in these portocols. Future investigation will likely include the continued evaluation of investigational compounds, arterial perfusion techniques and the study of new aids in the diagnosis of these diseases.